villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gelman
Gelman is a recurring antagonist from the Disney show Recess. Although sometimes shown to have a softer side, he is a violent antagonist - being the principal antagonist of "Gus' Last Stand", in which he delivers a severe beatdown to Gus for standing up to him after days of torment. He was voiced by Justin Shenkarow. Personality Gelman is consistently depicted as a bully who thinks with violence; even when not serving as an antagonist, he is shown to be very quick to attack others and is one of the more feared bullies in the series as a result. However, he would soften up in later appearances, even enjoying a good time with Gus and his friends at the State Fair. History ''Recess'' Gelman was feared by the other children in the playground and was able to have free reign over it as a result, being bigger and meaner than anyone else meant he had no opposition: eventually after beating Gus Gelman lost his power over the playground as the other children outraged on him in order to stop the beatdown, forcing Gelman to run away as he was outnumbered. Gelman would also return to the episode "A Great State Fair", when he and Gus were forced to stay in school during an outing - with only Ms. Finster for company, however in this appearance he was not nearly as violent: though he was still fairly antagonistic towards Gus and (surprisingly) Ms. Finster, during this episode Gelman's behavior may be explained somewhat as his father seems to have installed several negative traits in him. However, he softens up some in that episode. Following this Gelman became a background character and was shown in a more positive light, though he could also turn violent on a whim - he would never return to being as cruel as he was in "Gus' Last Stand" however: this may be due to the fact that he lost a considerable deal of power when Gus stood up to him and thus taught the other children not to be afraid of him. It is unknown whether Gelman is his given name or his family name. ''Recess School's Out!'' In the movie, Gelman was briefly seen attending wrestling camp alongside Spinelli. He would later be called along with the rest of the students and teachers to help Gus and his friends stop the Anti-Recess Legion (led by Phillium Benedict) in their plot of sending the Earth into a permanent winter. Trivia *Gelman is one of the show's most violent antagonists, his beatdown of Gus was one of the only times in the series that a character was physically assaulted, this coupled with the revolt the act caused from other students puts Gelman as one of the most dangerous villains in the show, at least in his first appearance. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kids Category:On & Off Category:Provoker Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Abusers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Rogues Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Necessary Evil Category:Recess Villains Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Rivals